


[podfic] In Which Jared Makes A Realisation And Jensen Isn't Nice | written by veronamay

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Jared's pretty sure he's never met anyone so inoffensive in his life, and the fact that he can think all this stuff and not be resentful or mocking about it is testament to the guy's charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Jared Makes A Realisation And Jensen Isn't Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666424) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**title:** [In Which Jared Makes A Realisation And Jensen Isn't Nice](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/405353.html)  
**author:** [](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/)**veronamay**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**rating:** NC-17  
**author's summary:** Jared's pretty sure he's never met anyone so inoffensive in his life, and the fact that he can think all this stuff and not be resentful or mocking about it is testament to the guy's charm.  
**length:** 25m 36s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/cwrpf/j2/%5BCWRPS%5D%20In%20Which%20Jared%20Makes%20A%20Realisation%20And%20Jensen%20Isn%27t%20Nice.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/cwrpf/j2/%5BCWRPS%5D%20In%20Which%20Jared%20Makes%20A%20Realisation%20And%20Jensen%20Isn%27t%20Nice.mp3) (12.4MB) | [](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/cwrpf/j2/%5BCWRPS%5D%20In%20Which%20Jared%20Makes%20A%20Realisation%20And%20Jensen%20Isn%27t%20Nice.m4b)**audiobook** (12.7MB)  


  
**reader's notes:** 1\. For a very special someone. 2. First podfic recorded w my new mic. In my new apt. Hence. 3. I feel it is worth noting that the penultimate edit and listen through of this occurred whilst in the air. :3 


End file.
